I Will Always Love You
by Eternal Spring89
Summary: Yuki keeps trying to tell Tohru how he feels about her, but everyone keeps getting in his way! What will he do! um...there is also a lot more to the story, but I'm not really good at summaries...but please enjoy my story! PLEASE READ NOTE!
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

** _

Hi everyone! Thisis the very first fanfiction I have ever written! I hope you all like it!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a dark, cold night in the beginning of December. Yuki had just gotten home from doing committee work at school. He opened the door and saw Shigure watching a very strange movie and Kyo was on the roof sleeping. He went past Tohru's room to get to his room, and her door was slightly opened. He looked in and saw her sleeping very soundly, she looked like a princess.

"_Tohru, I love you so much…I just wish I could tell you."_

He went inside her room, and sat at her bedside, staring at her beautiful face. He took her hand into his and kissed it. He longed to kiss her beautiful lips…but he resisted. He let go of her hand and left her room, shutting the door behind him.

Tohru opened her eyes and stared at her hand. She thought someone had kissed her hand, but then she went back to sleep thinking that it was just a dream.

The Next Morning… 

Yuki woke up to banging and crashing going on in the kitchen.

"Now what are they doing," he said to himself.

He went downstairs and saw Kagura in the kitchen trying to force Kyo to eat the breakfast she made for him. The kitchen was a disaster, and Tohru would probably be the one to clean it up.

"KYO! I MADE THIS FOR YOU OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART! EAT IT!" Kagura yelled, so that everyone in the house could hear her.

"I SAID NO! GO AWAY YOU DAMN PSYCHO!" Kyo yelled back at her.

Then, Yuki walked up to them and shoved all the food Kagura made into Kyo's mouth. Kyo passes out. Tohru woke up and went downstairs to see that the kitchen was destroyed. She went in to clean it up.

"Would like some help, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Oh No! I can't let you do that! I'll have it clean no time! Don't you worry about me!" she said with a big smile on her face.

Yuki felt bad that Tohru had to clean it all by herself, and Kyo and Kagura were really starting to get on his nerves. So, he decided to go to his secret base. He looked at the strawberries that were almost ready to be picked and smiled. He would do anything for Tohru.

"I knew I would find you here!" a familiar voice said behind him.

He turned around to see Tohru standing there with a big smile on her face and lunch.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I figured that it might be nice to have a picnic! It's a perfect day for a picnic! Don't you think?" Tohru said excitedly.

"That is a great idea Miss Honda. Thank you for putting the picnic together. I hope it wasn't any trouble."

"Oh! It was no trouble at all! I had a lot of fun, and I'd love to have a picnic with you!" Tohru said with a big smile on her face.

"I love her so much…" Yuki thought to himself. 

Tohru and Yuki layed a blanket out on the ground and set up the picnic together as they talked and laughed together. Then, Tohru took all the food out. Yuki was amazed at all the food Tohru made.

"This is delicious Miss Honda!" Yuki said as he took a bite of some of the food she made.

"Thank you Yuki!"

They finished eating and then they sat quietly as they looked at the beautiful garden that they made together. Then, Yuki broke the silence.

"um…Miss Honda? I have something to tell you…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger everyone, lol! I hope you liked it! And please review...let me know what I did wrong or what you like about my story so far, it would help me out a lot! Thanks!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuki had turned every shade of red before he even told Tohru anything.

"Yuki? Are you feeling ok? Oh no! You don't have a fever do you?" she said as she jumped up and felt his head to see if he was hot.

Yuki took her hand off of his head and held it.

"Miss Honda, I lov-" he was immediately cut off by a voice that was all too familiar voice to him.

"Oh YUKIIIIII!" Ayame shouted as he was running towards Yuki and Tohru.

Then, Yuki whispered something in Tohru's ear, _"Miss Honda, can you please hug Ayame for me real quick?"_

"_um…ok…but...why?" _Tohru asked looking very confused.

"Hello Yuki and Tohru! What are you two doing out here all by yourselves! AH! I'm ashamed of you Yuki! You were taking advantage of sweet Tohru, weren't you! Tsk tsk!" Ayame said as came to a stop right in front of Tohru and Yuki.

"Hello Ayame!" Tohru said excitedly as she jumped up and hugged Ayame.

POOF!

In a big cloud of smoke, a white snake appeared before them. Yuki picked up the snake and threw him as far as he could (which was pretty far!)

"um…Yuki? Were you going to tell me something?" Tohru asked Yuki as she folded up their blanket.

"Oh! Um…I just wanted to say…well…Thank you for having a picnic with me," Yuki said, disappointed in the answer he gave her.

"_Why can't I just say it!"_ Yuki thought to himself.

Tohru and Yuki walked home together in silence. Yuki was beating himself up over the fact that he couldn't tell Tohru that he loved her. When they got home, Yuki went straight to his room and didn't even come out for dinner.

Yuki was laying down on his bed reading a book when he heard a knock at his door.

* * *

I'm really sorry that it's so short, but I couldnt think of anything to put in this one...but i'll have chapter 3 up soon! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Here is the third chapter! YAY! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Yuki was startled when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in, the door's open!" Yuki said as he wondered who was at his door.

Tohru walked in his room, and Yuki's eyes widened as he saw tears streaming down Tohru's face.

"Miss Honda? What's wrong!" Yuki said in a worried voice as he jumped up from his bed.

Tohru lowered her head onto Yuki's shoulder as she cried.

"Yuki…I…I'm scared…" Tohru said as she was shivering and crying.

"What happened Miss Honda?" Yuki said in a loving voice.

"IT WAS MY FAULT! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! IT'S MY FAULT!" Tohru screamed as she fell to the ground.

" Miss Honda!" Yuki yelled as he picked her up without transforming himself.

He put her on his bed while he ran to the phone to call Hatori.

"Hatori…there's something wrong with Tohru…please hurry!" Yuki said as calmly as he could.

Then, he ran back to his room and sat on his bed by Tohru. He stared at her with worry in his eyes.

"_Tohru what happened to you? Please, hang in there…" _Yuki thought to himself as he started crying.

Yuki heard someone come in the room, and saw Hatori standing in the doorway.

"Yuki, leave the room please," Hatori said as he was walking toward Tohru.

Yuki left the room, and ran out of the house to his secret base. He needed time to think…he was scared…he didn't know what to do.

When Hatori was done with Tohru, he walked out of the room to get Yuki, but he wasn't there, and he didn't know about the secret base. About 10 minutes later, Yuki walked through the door and saw Hatori sitting there.

"Is she ok?" Yuki asked Hatori with worry in his voice.

"She's going to be fine, she just needs to rest. She was under a lot of emotional stress. Do you know what could have been stressing her out so much?" Hatori asked Yuki.

"I don't know, but before she passed out, she started crying…and she said she was scared…" Yuki said.

Well, I suggest you find out what she is scared of, before it makes her condition worse," Hatori told Yuki as he walked out the door.

Yuki went into his bedroom and tried to sleep on his floor as he waited for Tohru to wake up, but he couldn't sleep because he was worried about Tohru. He walked up to where Tohru was sleeping and held her hand.

"I love you, Tohru…" Yuki said in a soft voice, thinking Tohru was asleep.

"I…love…you too…Yuki…" Tohru said softly as he she drifted back to sleep.

Yuki's eyes widened with surprise, and he had never been happier in his life.

"_Thank you…so much…Tohru…for accepting me…and loving me,"_ Yuki thought to himself.

Yuki stayed by Tohru's side all night and didn't close his eyes once, and then Tohru's eyes started to open…

* * *

So, what did you think? I hope you liked it. Chapter four will be up soon. Please review! Thanks!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

YAY! Chapter four is done! I hope you like it!

* * *

Tohru slowly opened her eyes. Yuki stroked her head to comfort her.

"Yuki? What happened?" Tohru asked with a confused look on her face.

"You came into my room last night and passed out, so I called Hatori. He said you were under a lot of emotional stress…is that true Miss Honda?" Yuki asked with a worried look on his face.

"Well, last night, I had a nightmare…but it seemed so real! So, that is probably why I got scared and passed out…I'm so sorry Yuki for making you worry and causing you trouble…" Tohru said to Yuki.

"It's no trouble at all Miss Honda…but may I ask what happened in your dream?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"Well, it started off that day, when I was at school and I got called out of class when I heard the terrible news about my mom… One of the teachers drove me to the hospital, and when we got there, I ran to my mom's room. She was still barely alive. I went to her bedside and held her hand, and she said that…it wa- it was…m-my fault! All of it was my fault!" Tohru said as she broke down crying on Yuki's shoulder.

"Miss Honda, it is not your fault…your mom would never think that either…you know that more than anyone…she loves you, and would never blame you for her death." Yuki said with compassion in his voice.

Tohru lifted her head up off of Yuki's shoulder, and she looked into his beautiful eyes. Yuki leaned in closer to Tohru…and their lips finally met. Yuki wanted to hold her so bad and comfort her, but he knew he couldn't.

"Yuki…I love you…very much…" Tohru said softly into Yuki's ear.

Yuki couldn't take it any longer. He wrapped his arms around her expecting to transform into a rat…but he didn't. Tohru and Yuki stared at eachother with confusion in their eyes. Then, the wrapped their arms around each other again. They were so happy, they were finally together, but they had no idea what was coming.

The Next Morning…

Yuki woke up really early, before everyone else. He walked into Tohru's room and whispered in her ear, "Meet me at the secret base…I have something for you…" and with that he left her room and got ready. A few minutes later he walked out the door and went to the secret base. He sat on a rock for about ten minutes until he saw Tohru walk up with her beautiful, one of a kind smile.

Good morning Miss Honda!" Yuki said with a smile on his face.

"And a good morning to you too!" Tohru said with excitement in her voice.

Tohru took a seat on the rock next to Yuki's.

"Miss Honda…I have something for you…" he said as he pulled out a blue box.

Tohru took the box and opened it…She pulled out a beautiful white dress and a locket with Yuki's picture and her picture in it.

She jumped off the rock she was sitting on and wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight Miss Honda?" Yuki said with hope in his voice.

"Of course! Oh…um…Yuki? You can call me Tohru if you want," Tohru said as her face turned red.

"Oh…ok…Tohru," he said as he turned a bright red.

They walked home together hand in hand.

_Later That Night…_

Yuki and Tohru started getting ready for their date. Yuki finished getting ready and waited by the door for Tohru. A few minutes later, Tohru walked downstairs with her new beautiful dress and her locket on.

"Tohru…you…look beautiful!" Yuki said as he gazed at Tohru.

"Thank you Yuki!" Tohru said as she turned red.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"Yes!" Tohru said very excitedly.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter... Please Review! It gets me fired for the next chapter! lol!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Sorry everyone for taking so long to update...but I'm glad I finally finished chapter 5! YAY! I hope you enjoy it! )**

* * *

Yuki and Tohru went to dinner and had a great time talking with eachother. (Sorry, everyone. I couldn't think of anything to write when they ate dinner, so I skipped it.)

After they were done eating, they went to a park. Yuki looked at Tohru, noticing the big smile on her face. He never knew he could ever make anyone this happy, because Akito had told him his whole life that he was a freak, and no one could ever love him. Tohru had opened up his heart…she had learned to accept him for what he was, but even more for who he was. He felt like Tohru and him were the only two people in the world, and time stood still so they could be together…forever…without a care in the world.

"Yuki! Look! Let's go roll down that hill together. Me and my mom used to do it all the time!" Tohru said right before she grabbed Yuki's hand and ran toward the hill.

They both rolled down the hill together, and when they reached the bottom they laughed so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes. Yuki looked into Tohru's beautiful eyes and leaned in toward her face and kissed her. He put all of his feelings into this kiss…they kissed until Tohru couldn't breathe any longer, and they pulled away and smiled at each other and looked at the stars together. Yuki drifted off into his thoughts.

"_Why didn't I transform when we hugged eachother…It doesn't make sense. Has the curse been broken? How did we brake the curse though?" _Yuki was very curious as to why he didn't transform, but he stopped thinking about it as he grabbed Tohru's hand and looked at the stars a little bit longer. A little while later, they got up and started walking around, to no place unparticular.

"Tohru?" Yuki said to Tohru.

"Yes?" Tohru said in her usual happy voice.

"Why do you think I didn't transform when we hugged eachother? I don't understand…the only way, is if someone broke the curse…but who could've broken it, and how?" Yuki asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, maybe, we can go to the library sometime and get every book that has a possible explanation on how to break the curse. I bet we could find something!" Tohru said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you…so much…Tohru…" Yuki said to Tohru leaving her somewhat confused.

Tohru looked at Yuki with a questioning look on her face, because she didn't know what he was thinking her for…but she just smiled her bright smile and continued to walk with Yuki…hand in hand.

They started walking home together…they had never been happier in their lives. They got to the door of Shigure's house and opened the door.

"Hello, Yuki…Where have you been…I've been waiting for you all night, you never come to visit me…"

Yuki looked at their guest with fear written on his face. He quickly grabbed Tohru's hand and ran out the door. He didn't know where they were going, but he had to get as far away as possible, but he was cut off by a black car pulling up in front of them. Shigure was in the passenger's seat of the car and he grabbed Yuki and Tohru and pulled them into the car.

"LET US OUT!" Yuki yelled as he tried to get out.

"You can't go against Akito's orders Yuki! Now you've managed to make him really mad!" Shigure yelled at Yuki as they arrived once more at Shigure's house.

Before Yuki and Tohru were pulled out of the car, Tohru whispered something into Yuki's ear. "Yuki…don't worry…I'll be with you…I won't leave you…I will protect you…and don't forget that, I…will always love you…" Tohru kissed Yuki's cheek as tears came to her eyes and she was pulled out of the car.

Yuki and Tohru went inside the house again. Yuki stared into the eyes of the man he hated the most, no longer with fear in his eyes, but with hatred…and anger.

Hello Yuki. That was very rude of you to run out of the house without saying hi…do I need to take you into our special room again?" Akito said as he touched Yuki's face.

Yuki stared at Akito with hatred in his eyes, and then everyone gasped as Yuki punched Akito…sending him flying trough the door.

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! I LOVE TOHRU!" Yuki said as he started walking toward Akito.

"If you ever…touch Tohru…I will make sure I kill you!" Yuki with a soft firm voice.

Yuki walked back into the house to see if Tohru had been hurt when she was pulled out of the car. Akito finally got up and walked toward Yuki as he pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"YUKI! LOOK OUT!" Tohru said as she ran in front of Yuki, managing to get only a cut on her arm.

"TOHRU!" Yuki yelled.

"I'm okay Yuki" She said softly to Yuki as stood up with anger in her eyes for the first time in her life.

She walked over to Akito and grabbed the knife out of his hand, and she grabbed the collar of his shirt and put the knife to his neck.

"If you ever…touch Yuki again…I will, most definitely, kill you!" Tohru whispered firmly into Akito's ear and pushed him away.

Akito walked to his car with hatred and anger in his eyes. He got in and drove away, forgetting that he left Hatori behind.

"_This isn't the end of it…Yuki!" _Akito said to himself as an evil smile crept up upon his face.

Everyone watched Akito drive away. Tohru was trembling so much, and she didn't know if it was from the big cut on her arm, or the shock from what she had just done. Then, Tohru fell to the ground, as her eyes stayed slightly open for a moment longer. She heard the worried voices of all her loved ones calling her name…she lifted her hand up and held Yuki's hand…as she drifted off into sleep.

"_Mom…I'm…so sorry... Please protect them…and…p-please…protect...me too…I d-don't want to die yet! Please…" _Tohru thought to herself as she felt everyone picking her up.

* * *

**I hope you liked it...I apologize to those who don't like it when Akito interferes...but I promise it will get better! Trust me! And also, when I get to the ending, should I make a sad ending, happy, or I could write both the endings! It's up to you guys!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

I am so sorry everyone that it took so long to write this chapter, but I just started school and it's really difficult, but I will try my hardest from now on to update...I hope you like this chapter of I Will Always Love You!

* * *

Everyone picked Tohru up and took her to her room and layed her down on her bed. He knelt down on his knees and rested his head on her stomach, as he started to silently cry.

"I'm so sorry…Tohru…I put you in danger…" Yuki thought to himself with dismay, and kissed her on her forehead.

Then, he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, and he fell to the ground and weeped. He couldn't stand seeing Tohru like that. Many thoughts were going through his head as he left the house and ran as far away as he possibly could.

"I…don't want to put her in danger…anymore…" He thought to himself, tears streaming down his face, as he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Hatori stayed by Tohru's side until she woke up.

"YUKI!" She screamed, as she didn't really know why she had just screamed.

"Hatori…? Where…is everyone…? What's…going on?" She said with confusion written all over her face.

"It's alright Tohru. Kyo is on the roof thinki-" He said as he was abruptly cut off…

"Where's Yuki!" Tohru said with fear in her eyes. Although, she was afraid of the answer she might get.

Tohru's question was answered when she Hatori's eyes lowered toward the ground.

"He's…gone…isn't he?" Tohru said, her voice shaking, and with that she jumped out of her bed and ran to the door.

"TOHRU!" Hatori yelled and tried to follow her, but he lost sight of her as she ran through the woods.

Tohru was running as fast as she could, looking for any sign of Yuki. After a while, she saw a bridge a little ways ahead of her, and at the edge of the bridge was Yuki getting ready to jump into the raging river below. Tohru ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

"YUKI! PLEASE WAIT! DON'T…JUMP!" She yelled as loud as she could, but Yuki still couldn't hear or see her, because he had too many thoughts running through his head.

As Yuki started to jump off, Tohru ran up to him and jumped to push him out of the way, but in the process, she had fallen over the edge. Before she fell into the river, Yuki grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"T-tohru…why…" Yuki whispered as tears filled his eyes. He didn't want to see her hurt anymore.

"Yuki…don't ever feel…that you have to leave…or hurt yourself…for my sake. I wouldn't be able to handle it…if something happened to you," She choked as she tried not to cry.

"I'm so sorry Tohru…I love you…" Yuki whispered as he pulled her close. He wanted that moment to last forever.

They walked back to Shigure's house, hand in hand. They were so tired that they could barely stand up, but they managed to make it inside. When they got inside, they gave eachother a kiss goodnight and went to bed.

The Next Morning…

Tohru woke up and walked into Yuki's room and saw that he was still fast asleep. A big smile spread across her face as she ran and jumped on Yuki and woke him up.

"YUKI! Wake up sleephead!" Tohru yelled excitedly as Yuki smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning Tohru!" Yuki said as he stared lovingly into Tohru's beautiful blue eyes.

"Good morning Yuki! What do you say to going to the library and finding out how the curse was broken. It'll be fun!" Tohru said, with her usual beautiful smile.

"Sure…" Yuki said back to her with a loving voice. He admired her so much, and he was glad that they were together.

They both got dressed and walked to the library shortly after their good morning. They walked inside and looked for books listed under the zodiac curse. They were surprised that they found one so quickly, but to their dismay, that was the only book they found. They looked through it together, looking for anything that could help them solve this mystery. Then, they had finally found something, and they read it quietly to themselves. It went something like this…

"…The zodiac curse will only be broken…when the head of the family learns to love…and accept people…for who they are…"

Their eyes widened with shock as they read that little piece of information. They couldn't believe it…Akito…must have fallen in love!

"Yuki…does this mean…that Akito…" Tohru tried to finish her sentence but was abruptly cut off by Yuki.

"Akito…has fallen in…love, Tohru," Yuki whispered, shocked, by the words he had just spoken.

They walked home together and couldn't think of anything to say, so they walked in silence the whole way home. They couldn't believe it...they could not imagine Akito falling in love. He just didn't seem like th ekind of person who was capable of that emotion, but it had to be true...because that was the only way that the curse could have been broken. They finally arrived home and walked inside, and they saw Shigure and Kyo sitting there watching the television.

"um...we have to talk...now..." Yuki said to Kyo and Shigure as they looked at him confusingly. Tohru and Yuki took a seat across from Kyo and Shigure. Yuki had no clue how he was going to tell them what he and Tohru had just discovered, because he still couldn't believe it himself.

"Well...Tohru and I know how the curse was broken..." Yuki said as Shigure and Kyo looked at him with shock apparent in their eyes.

* * *

I Hope you liked chapter 6. I will try to have chapter 7 up as soon as possible. Please review!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Sorry it took so long...I'm gonna start keeping it together now! Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh Yuki! Quit playing around! HAHAHA!" Shigure said as he cracked up laughing.

"You don't know what you're talking about you damn rat!" Kyo said with annoyance apparent in his voice.

"Shutup you stupid cat! This is important!" Yuki said with anger written all over his face.

"Yuki…how do you know the curse is even broken…we don't even know how to break the curse…" Shigure said.

"I have proof…and here it is!" Yuki said as he pulled Tohru close and hugged her, and Tohru wrapped her arms around him as well.

Shigure's mouth dropped to the ground and Kyo was speechless. Tohru and Yuki let go of eachother and sat down next to eachother.

"How…how can this…be…" Shigure said barely above a whisper, but everyone else could still hear him.

"Tohru and I found out that the only way the curse could be broken…is…if the head of the Sohma family learned how to love and accept people…Akito…" Yuki said looking at the ground.

"Hmmm…HAHAHA! AKITO HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Shigure laughed as he was happy and he just couldn't believe it.

"Well…now what?" Kyo said in a low voice…he didn't like to hear anything about Akito.

"Hmmm…I have an idea…LET'S SPY ON AKITO AND FIND OUT WHAT HE'S BEEN UP TO!"

Before they all knew it, they were all sucked into Shigure's plan.

"I can't believe we are doing this…"Yuki and Kyo said in unison.

Tohru just smiled her usual smile, just like she always did.

They all snuck into the main house without anyone noticing. They hid where noone could see them and before they knew it…Akito appeared…and he was not alone…There was a beautiful girl standing next to him…She had long beautiful blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru watched in silence…and then they saw Akito kiss her and they heard him say one thing…

"I love you Nozomi…Good night…" He said as she walked out of the main house, and Akito actually had a real smile on his face as he watched her leave. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru all sat there in shock…except for the dog…

"Akito-o-o-o-o!" Shigure sang as he skipped over to Akito.

Akito turned his head to see Shigure standing there with a big smile on his face. The three that were still hiding, just sat there as sweat dropped from their faces.

"I can't believe he just did that…" They all thought to themselves as they watched Shigure and Akito. 

"W-what are you doing here!" Akito yelled as he clenched his fists.

"Well, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and I figured that you had a girlfriend, so we decided to come see for ourselves!" Shigure said happily.

"What gave you the idea that I had a girlfriend Shigure?" Akito said, anger apparent in his eyes.

"Well, Yuki and Tohru found out that the curse had been broken, so they went to the library and found a book that explained how to break the curse…it said that the head of the family had to learn to love…so, we figured you had a girlfriend…" Shigure explained.

"The curse...is…broken?" Akito said, dazed and confused.

"Yes, it is. Kyo, Yuki, Tohru! You can come out now!" Shigure said as they went and stood by Shigure.

They all stood there watching Akito…to see what would happen next…


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update...I hope you like this chapter of the story! Enjoy!

* * *

"How...dare you…HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME!" Akito yelled as he took a couple steps forward.

"W-we didn't we mean to upset you, Akito. Actually, we are all very happy for you…It's not a bad thing to love someone…" Tohru said in a soft voice.

"SHUTUP YOU STUPID WENCH! I don't remember asking for your opinion!" Akito yelled, causing Tohru to flinch.

"I'm…sorry Akito…but…I just want everyone to be happy…and that includes…you…" Tohru said tears coming out of her eyes.

Akito gritted his teeth and walked up to her…then suddenly…"YOU WILL NEVER BE APART OF THIS FAMILY! YOU'RE WORTHLESS…YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN YOUR MOTHERS CAR WHEN SHE CRASHED…YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!"

Tohru's eyes widened as she heard the last comment that Akito made…Tears started streaming down her face…uncontrollable tears…but, even so, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Akito.

"I know that you're hurting inside…and you also feel that everybody hates you…but…I love you Akito! I…I really do! We all love you! So…please…just please…" Tohru stopped talking as she looked up into Akito's eyes.

Everyone watched Akito as a small tear ran down his cheek…and then more tears started to stream down his face. Then, Akito wrapped his arms around Tohru as well and cried onto her shoulder.

"Tohru…thank you…so much…I'm so sorry…for everything I have done…" Akito cried as Tohru smiled and rocked Akito back and forth…and comforted him until his tears subsided.

About an hour later…Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo all started to walk out the gate of the Sohma Estate. Tohru stopped at the gate and waved at Akito with a big smile on her face...Akito was standing there and waved back...as he realized...that she really did love him...they all did...

"_Thank you…Tohru Honda…" _Akito whispered to himself as he smiled and watched them leave.

Back at Shigure's house… 

"I'm hungry damnit!" Kyo yelled through the house so that everyone could hear.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kyo! I'll go make lunch right now!" Tohru yelled back as she smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Yuki walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and saw Tohru making lunch with a beautiful smile on her face.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Tohru hadn't seen him come in, so, she jumped when he hugged her. He just stood there with Tohru…never loosening his grip…he just wanted to stay there with her forever…

"Tohru…I love you…so much…" Yuki whispered as he buried his head into her shoulder.

"I love you too…Yuki!" She said as she embraced him.

A few minutes later, Tohru had to finish making lunch…so she had to let go of Yuki…

"Tohru…um…I have something I want to ask you…When you're done making lunch…could you meet me at the secret base?" Yuki asked as Tohru turned to look at him.

"Oh? Sure…of course!" Tohru said as she smiled.

Finally, lunch was ready. Everyone went and started eating…and when everyone was done, they all left the table and did their own things.

Tohru noticed that Yuki not come to the table…then she remembered what he had asked of her…so she walked to the secret base and saw Yuki sitting on a rock…his beautiful hair blowing in the wind…Yuki raised his head and saw Tohru standing there. He motioned for her to sit down next to him…so she did.

"Hello Tohru…" Yuki said as he grabbed her hand. "I need to ask you something…" He said as he looked into her beautiful eyes…

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry that it took so long for me to update...I have had a lot going on...lol! I won't let it happen again though! I hope you all like this chapter of the story! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello Tohru…" Yuki said as he grabbed her hand. "I need to ask you something…" He said as he looked into her beautiful eyes…

"Oh…okay…" Tohru said, clueless as to what was going to happen next.

Yuki got up from where he was sitting and kneeled in front of Tohru. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Then he opened the small box to reveal a beautiful ring.

"Tohru Honda…Will you marry me…I love you so much…" Yuki said lovingly, anxious to hear what she would say…

Tohru just stared at him for a little while and then, all of a sudden, the biggest smile ever had spread across her face and she jumped into his arms, causing him to fall to the ground. Then they just layed down on the ground together, staring into each others eyes, then they kissed each other, they were the happiest people in the world at that moment.

"So…Is that a yes?" Yuki asked as they started walking to the park.

"Of course!" Tohru said as she giggled at the question Yuki had just asked.

Back at Shigure's house… 

Everyone was at Shigure's house decorating the house and putting up congratulations signs everywhere. It turned out that they sent Ayame to follow Tohru and he witnessed everything that happened at the secret base. Everyone was so happy. Then, they saw the door open, and they were all worried that it was Tohru and Yuki, but…to their surprise…the person who stepped into the house…was none other than Akito.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Then someone walked inside and stood next to him.

"Hi everyone! My name is Nozomi. It's a pleasure to meet you all!" She said very excitedly.

"We wanted to know…if maybe…we could join you?" Akito asked, surprising everyone.

Everyone was so happy and they all ran and jumped on Akito, and everyone started to laugh.

Back at the park… 

Yuki was pushing Tohru on a swing as they talked to eachother about all kinds of things.

"So when should we get married?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I think we should tell Akito and everyone else before we make any decisions about the wedding. They could also help us a lot with the wedding," Tohru said to Yuki.

"I think that's a great idea," Yuki said as the swing came to a stop and Tohru hopped off.

They grabbed each others' hands and started walking back to Shigure's house.

Back at Shigure's house, everyone had finally finished decorating, so everyone started to talk about all kinds of things. Then, Shigure finally brought up the question that everyone was dying to know…

"Akito…How did you know that Yuki proposed to Tohru?" Shigure asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well…um…actually…" Akito stuttered as he was cut off.

"We also spied on them!" Nozomi said to everyone as she chuckled.

Then they all broke out in laughter.

Meanwhile…Kyo was sitting on the roof…watching for Tohru and Yuki. Then, he saw them walking toward the house. He jumped off the roof, and luckily Tohru and Yuki didn't see him. He ran inside and told everyone that they were coming. Everybody went to where they all agreed to go earlier that day. Some of them were by the door, some by the table, and others scattered around the living room. The door started to roll open, and Yuki and Tohru walked in.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They all shouted as Tohru and Yuki looked at them all surprisingly.

Tohru looked around and noticed that everyone was there…even Akito…uncontrollable tears started to stream down her face and she ran up to everyone and hugged them.

"Thank you so much everyone! I love you all so much!" She said as everybody laughed and started to run around…just having fun…

They all went to the table and started to eat. Then they all started discussing the wedding.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter everyone! I hope you all liked it...I won't take forever to get the next chapter up! lol! Please review...it keeps me goin'!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Hey everyone...I know I am supposed to be concentrating on finals, but I couldn't help but write one more chapter, but after this one I am going to concentrate on finals. So, enjoy!

* * *

It started to get pretty late, so everybody said goodbye and started heading to their houses. Yuki walked over to where Tohru had been sitting and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He smiled at this and was so happy that he was going to marry her. Then he realized that it was getting really late so he tried to wake her up.

"Tohru…Tohru…wake up…" He said gently.

He could not get her to wake up, because she had so much fun with everybody that she had no energy left. He laughed silently to himself as he picked her up bridal style and walked her upstairs to her room. Shigure and Kyo had already gone to sleep at this time. When he got to her room he opened the door and went in. He gently layed her down on her bed and tucked her in, and before he left he placed a soft kiss on her soft lips and smiled, then he left and went to sleep also.

The Next Morning… 

Yuki woke up and walked downstairs and noticed Tohru in the kitchen, as usual, making breakfast. He walked up put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear _"I love you." _She smiled and whispered the same thing back.

"So, what are your plans for today Tohru?" Asked Yuki.

"Well, I am going with Kagura, Kisa, Hana, Uo, and Nozomi to find a wedding dress, since the wedding is going to be next month! We're going to find the most beautiful dress we've ever seen. I'm so excited!" Tohru said with such a happy look on her face.

"I can't wait for the wedding. When are you going out with the girls?" Yuki asked.

"Actually, they should be here any minute. Nozomi is going to be driving us and she said that she was just going honk the horn because she wanted to go as soon as possible because we're are going to be looking for a while." Tohru said.

"Ok. Well, have fun! I'll miss you." Yuki said looking sad that she was going to leave, and then he heard a car outside honking.

"Oh! There here! I love you Yuki! I'll see you later!" She said as she kissed him softly and ran out the door, and Yuki just smiled.

In the Car… 

"Hi Tohru! We are going to have so much fun!" Kisa screamed as she hugged Tohru tight.

"Yup!" Tohru said as she giggled with everyone in the car.

They all jumped out of the car when they reached the place where they were going to get Tohru's dress. And it was none other than Ayame's shop. Nobody but the four girls knew that Ayame had started making Tohru's dress as soon as he heard that she was getting married to Yuki. He had called early that morning to tell her that it was ready and that it was also free of charge. The four girls walked into the shop and saw Ayame sitting on a couch waiting. As soon as he saw them he jumped up and smiled.

"Well, hello everyone! Are you ready to see your dress? I think you will love it, and I also think that Yuki will like it too!" Ayame said, anxious to see the dress on Tohru.

Mine led Tohru into the dressing room and left everbody to wait, anxiously to see the dress. About 15 minutes later everbody looked up as Tohru walked out, and they all gasped at what they saw.

Back at Shigure's house… 

Kyo and Shigure finally woke up and ate the breakfast that Tohru had made for them earlier that morning.

"Where's Tohru?" Kyo and Shigure asked in unison, as they noticed Yuki watching a movie by himself.

"She's getting a wedding dress with all of the girls." He said.

"Oh…" They said as they sat down and joined in with Yuki to watch the movie.

At the shop… 

"Wow!" everybody said in unison as they stared at Tohru. They couldn't believe their eyes.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffie everyone! I am also sorry that it is so short, but I promise the next one will be longer! Please review, it would mean a lot to me! Bye for now!

* * *


	11. Note!

Hey everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy. If you would like to see the picture of Tohru's wedding dress, e-mail me at and I will e-mail the picture immediately. I will start writing again very soon. Again, I am so sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update everyone. I could not think of anything to write, but I finally thought of something. I am also sorry that this chapter is so short, but I had to stop it where I did because it leads into the next chapter perfectly. I' really sorry. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! Enjoy!

* * *

Tohru blushed when she saw everyones reactions. Her dress was so beautiful. It was white and silky, and it had a big bow on the back. It looked perfect on Tohru. Ayame was happy that they all approved of the dress. A little while later, Tohru changed, and put the dress in a box and put it in the car. Everyone said goodbye to Ayame and Mine and then left to go home.

_**Meanwhile, back at Shigure's...**_

Kyo and Shigure were sitting down watching a movie. They were wondering what Yuki was up to because ever since Tohru had left, Yuki had been running in and out of the house. He was definitely up to something. They decided to just leave him alone, they didn't want to get in the way. About and hour later, Nozomi dropped Tohru off, and all of the girls said goodbye. They couldn't go inside with her because they had to get home. Tohru waved goodbye and walked inside. When she got inside she saw Kyo and Shigure fast asleep on the floor with a movie on. She put a blanket on them, and then walked into her room. She was wondering where Yuki was because she hadn't seen him when she came in. Then she noticed a note on her bed. She walked over and picked it up. It said...

My dear Tohru,

Please meet me at the secret base at 9:30. I have an outfit for you to wear in your closet. I love you.

Yuki

She put the note down and walked over to the closet. She opened the door and saw a small box that said, "To my dearest Tohru." She picked up the box and opened it, revealing a beautiful, sparkling blue evening gown. Her eyes widened as she gently picked up the dress. Then she put it on. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 8:47. So, she went and looked in the mirror and noticed that her hair was a mess. So she decided that she would curl her hair. She finished curling her hair, and saw that it was now 9:10. She got up and walked outside. She was finally on her way to the secret base. She had no idea what Yuki had planned, and she was very anxious. She got to the secret base and saw Yuki standing there in a nice, elegant black suit. He turned to face her and smiled.

"I have been waiting for you...Tohru"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! It makes me very happy!

* * *


	13. I am so sorry everyone! Please read!

I have really bad news...My computer is officially broken beyond repair...I am using my sister's computer right now, but she is moving out, so I won't be able to write my story on here. So, I am going to have to find a computer to use...but until then I will not be able to post any new chapters...I am so sorry everyone, but please don't give up on me, I am most definitely going to find a way to post new chapters for you! So, please stick with me...I'm trying really hard! Thank you to all my fans and reviewers, I love you all!


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Hey everyone! I am so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated, but I finally got my computer fixed! I do have one problem still though...I really can't think of anything to write...so, that's where you come in! I would like suggestions from all of you! As soon as I get enough suggestions, I will finally post a new chapter! This chapter is the chapter that I had on my website, I decided to put it on here though, so that you don't have to go to my site lol

* * *

"Moonlit Love"

"I have been waiting for you...Tohru," Yuki said as he started walking toward Tohru.

"You look beautiful Tohru," Yuki said gently as he took Tohru's hand and walked her to a small table that he had set up for them.

Yuki helped Tohru into her seat and then he sat down. There was a candle in the middle of the table that lit up their faces so brightly, and Tohru smiled. She was so happy that Yuki had done this for her, and everything looked so beautiful. He had strung beautiful white lights on all of the trees and there was a beautiful cherry blossom tree that stood right above them. Cherry blossoms were falling everywhere, all over the ground, and that made everything even more beautiful. Tohru was also very surprised because she saw a plate of food right in front of her, and she wasn't sure if Yuki made it or not.

"Did you make this Yuki?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, I hope you like it..." Yuki chuckled.

So, Tohru took a bite, and to her surprise, it was the most delicious food she had ever tasted.

"It's delicious Yuki!" Tohru said with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you," Yuki said as he blushed.

The both sat in silence while they ate. Yuki could not take his eyes off of Tohru. She looked so beautiful. He was so happy that she was going to be his wife, he still couldn't believe it.

"Yuki..." Tohru said quietly.

"Yes Tohru?" Yuki said as he snapped out of his daze.

To his surprise, tears started streaming down Tohru's face, but she was smiling.

"Tohru...What's wrong?" Yuki said, worry apparent in his eyes.

"I...I'm just so happy...This is all so beautiful...This is the happiest moment of my life...I...I just love you...so much!" Tohru said as she ran up to Yuki and wrapped her arms around his neck and just cried on his shoulder.

Yuki smiled as he lifted her chin up and gently kissed her. He was happy when he saw her smile back at him...and they both just held eachother for a little while after that. Then, Tohru heard music, and Yuki stood up.

"May I...have this dance...my lovely princess?" Yuki asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course...my sweet prince..." Tohru said as she smiled back at him.

Yuki pulled her close and held onto her waist, and she held his hand and layed her head down on his chest.

_"Sometimes it amazes me  
How strong the power of love can be  
Sometimes you just take my breath away _

You watch my love grow like a child  
Sometimes gentle and sometimes wild  
Sometimes you just take my breath away

And it's too good to slip by  
Too good to lose  
Too good to be there  
Just to use  
I'm gonna stand on a mountain top  
And tell the news  
That you take my breath away

Sometimes it amazes me  
How strong the power of love can be  
Sometimes you just take my breath away

Your beauty is there in all I see  
And when I feel your eyes on me  
Oh don't you know you just take my breath away

And it's too good to slip by  
Too good to lose  
Too good to be there  
Just to use  
I'm gonna stand on a mountain top  
And tell the news  
That you take my breath away

And it's too good to slip by  
Too good to lose  
Too good to be there  
Just to use  
I'm gonna stand on a mountain top  
And tell the news  
That you take my breath away"

They danced until the sun came up, and they had never been happier. They layed in eachothers' arms on a blanket as they watched the beautiful sun rise...


End file.
